


Branwen's

by SatanicAsch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Happy Family Flashbacks GALORE, Multi, Taiyang is doing his best, Unbeta'd, V4E9 AU, dad angst, dad!Qrow AU, theories about Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicAsch/pseuds/SatanicAsch
Summary: *V4E9 AU* Listening to Uncle Qrow force out a single heavy gasp before falling limp, body tilting to the side until his head landed on the dirty red fabric of her skirt. In that moment, thoughts didn't seem to connect. Dad!Qrow. Hummingbird.*First 3 CHs imported, trying to make it look nice*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im testing import, everything needs to be EXTREMELY EDITED SORRY

**Hello! Asch here. This story is kinda a test bed for a few of my favorite headcanons! So let me know if anything seems too out of wack. This is unbeta'd and written mostly between 2-4am on work nights. I'm so sorry ;-;. I hope you enjoy!**

 

**Ao3 Import Note; This chapter is subject to editing in the near future to improve pacing and readability.**

* * *

It hurt.

Watching dear to you choke on their own air. Hacking up some ungodly substance until their body just decided it didn't want to fight anymore. She could smell the wound, but no words came to mind on how to describe how foul it was. Only gross images from the various horror movies that overreached so far for shock value Yang used to watch with her popped up. Not helpful to rational thought.

And it really, really hurt.

Listening to Uncle Qrow force out a single heavy gasp before falling limp, body tilting to the side until his head landed on the dirty red fabric of her skirt. In that moment, thoughts didn't seem to connect. It was like every wire ended up crossed until blind panic took over. Her own chest seized up and she pulled his head further on to her lap, cradling her uncle close, struggling to even react.

Jaune was the first one to reach the two of you. She could hear him speaking, but found herself unable to listen. His words were nothing but a soft hum during a horrific train crash. More voices joined in. Various terms like "Respiratory paralysis" and "Necrosis" caught the young girl's attention for a moment before her attention drifted back to the head in occupying her lap.

"Ruby.", The voice was calm, level.

The unnatural warmth from Uncle Qrow's head sank through her skirt. Followed by some feverish sweat dampening the surface of the well-worn material.

"Ruby!", A louder voice, one that broke right through the little world she had constructed around herself. The one wereher family was completely safe and unharmed. Followed by a hand on her shoulder, a gentle shake to take the rest back to reality.

"We should bring him to a hospital.", Ren spoke up, gently moving the still prone Qrow into his lap and checking him over. He'd taken up the position of "medic" in Team RNJR, despite having not near enough real medical information. Just the soft hand and level head required for such a task. Though, even he had little faith that Ruby's family would survive that journey.

Nora fidgeted, obviously nervous and worried. Despite that fact that this is just some random guy who she guessed was Ruby's dad or uncle or SOMEONE close to her, she couldn't just watch him _die_. Crazy nonsense about maidens and silver-eyed warriors aside. This guy did save their lives, placing himself in this state over them. A debt like that should berepaid. No matter what.

Ruby wasn't sure if her face just looked that pathetic as everyone silently agreed to do everything they possible could. Uncle Qrow couldn't… He wouldn't…

Jaune helped his teammate up, watching as her gaze drifted to her Uncle and lingered there. The blond shook her shoulder to get her attention back on him. Gesturing to her sleeping bag, Ruby wordless went and pulled it up. Two perfectly sized sticks laid innocently a few feet away as if they weren't about to be used to make someone's stretcher. Or possible deathbed…

Ruby and himself quickly tied the impromptu stretcher together and placed it down so Ren could move Qrow onto it. The ease of which concerned Ren greatly. For as out of it and limp the man was, he should feel heavier, not light as he did.

Nora walked beside Qrow as Ruby and Jaune lifted up the stretcher, keeping a keen eye on his breathing as Ren instructed her on what warning signs to look for. Ren himself drew his guns and took the lead.

It was going to be a long journey to Mistral…

* * *

Night fell all too quickly.

Trees rustled as a soft gust of wind pushed through their branches. Despite the grim atmosphere around the party of five, Anima remained beautiful and peaceful around them.

It felt as if no distance was travelled in their 10 hours of walking. Yet, the others were all unwrapping their respective sleeping bags, Ruby opting to stay on the floor by her Uncle, despite being offered any of her teammates, and watched Jaune set a small fire up. They've walked further and longer before, but hauling Qrow tired Jaune quickly. Nora had even traded places with him for a good three hours. Ruby herself seemed to have an endless pit of energy. Impatience to see her Uncle get help was clear in her face and both the blond boy and Ren notices the frustration in her features as they begun settling down.

Not that they could blame her. If it was one of their beloveds, nothing would move quick enough to get them better either.

Though, Jaune still held more than his fair share of reservations about the strange man who lay dying before him. Not that he wished death upon him. If anything, he wanted to get more answers to this ever-growing list of questions. Why Pyrrha? Why did she have to die? What was all this nonsense about Maidens and relics, anyways?! Nothing seemed to make sense, and he wanted answers _now_.

Ruby plucked absent-mindedly on the fraying fibers of her outfit, able to focus solely on Uncle Qrow's health. Hyper-aware to every stitch in his breathing or the small coughs that tried to force their way out. The way his bandage begun dripping purple into the grey of his shirt. How painfully pale his face was, but a feverish blush begun to take over.

Why did everyone have to get hurt? Why did people have to die?

Canned rations were left out for everyone to pick their favorites to eat cold or pop it over the fire for a second in that one cast-iron pan that was used for just about everything. Cooking, ironing out the tough wrinkles in hers and Nora's combat skirts, or even an impromptu weapon on the odd (yet shockingly common) occasion. One has not lived until they've watch Nora beat a Beowolf to death in pajamas with a frying pan.

Ren found some odd plants and bark in the nearby area that he claimed could help with the wound (Her uncle had been poisoned by a crazy scorpion man who wanted to kidnap her, that was a fact that was still a little hard to grasp), that he boiled into a paste in that same cast-iron pan. It smelt like tree sap and the can of Spam that Nora just inhaled. Ruby wasn't a medical professional, but overall didn't have much faith in this "salve" that he'd concocted.

Watching him undo the bandaging was hard. Nora seemed to be pretending this wasn't happening, opting to find interest in a bug marching across the soil. Jaune gasped and looked away. The cut was still a sickly purple, but the color begun to stretch into the various veins in the area, showing how advanced Tyrian's poison had travelled. The skin around the cut was raised, irritated and puffy. Infection set in quickly it seemed, not that Uncle Qrow's immune system would be working up to snuff to keep it away.

He winced when Ren applied it, Ruby winced along with him. But she couldn't deny that some of the redness eased from the far edges of the wound.

"How'd you do that?", She asked, watching in wonder as Uncle Qrow's face relaxed just the slightest bit.

"Old family remedy.", the green-clad boy responded, a fond smile on his face. He wasn't sure that the salve would work, but watching the puffy skin cool made pride in his own abilities swell. Ripping off a clean piece of fabric from one of their spare blankets, he re-wrapped the wound.

After everyone ate, discarded cans safely buried under the moist dirt to avoid attracting scavengers, Ruby laid down on the chilly floor. Her head resting on a small corner of her sleeping bag and she listened to her Uncle's breathing, hair fanning out onto the soft cushion.

She recalled when Uncle Qrow would stay over at Dad's. Yang and her would always climb onto the couch with him, opting to stay close to the family they got to see so rarely rather than their own rooms. He'd never yell or kick them off during the night, if anything he laid perfectly still for his nieces. Obviously awake, but unwilling to go anywhere. Eventually, Dad would take pity on him and wake everyone up for breakfast. Even with the constant awkward tension Dad and Qrow had with one another, it was still some of the happiest memories she had.

Vaguely, Ruby wondered if Qrow actually had a house of his own house. Her Uncle was constantly placed on long, difficult missions yet every time he was free to do as he pleased he would stay at the house. He would take Yang and herself to the movies, or let you play with his hair, or even withstand the havoc of letting the two of you bake. That never failed to be a complete disaster, but the trio of you never weren't wearing a smile during any of it. Then the young girl's thoughts shifted to the tension between Dad and Uncle Qrow.

Yang said it probably had something to do with the fact that her mom was Qrow's sister then make some silly comment about "defiling". As if talking about her mom didn't bother her. Personally, Ruby didn't think that was quite the case. There would be nights she'd crawl out of her room, teary-eyed from some nightmare or something and find Uncle Qrow in the living room, staring intently at a piece of photo paper in his hands before noticing her. He'd console the little girl to the best of his abilities, though he was always a bit awkward about it. Thinking back, it was endearing how hard he tried, but vexing on how he noticeably held himself back. Like he wanted to help more but couldn't, or better more, acted as if he wasn't allowed to.

Thinking so hard wasn't like her though, and the path of her thoughts just left her feeling spent and confused. Curling a bit further into the sleeping bag that held her prone Uncle, Ruby drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Overnight, Qrow's condition seemed to worsen. Ren woke a solid thirty minutes before the other, like usual. He found the man now fitful, tossing and turning. Mumbling names softly, you vaguely recognize names like "Summer" and "Tai", he'd have to ask Ruby about who these people were later. Just out of sheer curiosity.

He approached slowly, being mindful of said young red-head curled into her Uncle's side wearing a frown as the erratic movements stirred her from sleep.

The fever that begun developing last night had advanced rapidly. Sweat had begun to soak through the older man's clothing and the near non-existent breathing from last night had morphed into short, shallow breathes. Not good signs.

For Ruby's sake, Ren prayed there was a village close by, because he was really beginning to doubt that Qrow would make it.

Though, hours later, seeing that name etched out on a sign post, he found himself a bit more uncaring to Ruby's Uncle. Then, the decision to spilt up was brought to the table by Nora. A massive part of him hoped Jaune would fight harder not to split up, that Ruby would understand and risk the trip through the mountains, but they didn't.

And so, Team RNJR divided into two teams. None of them knowing what would come to pass.

* * *

Kuroyuri appeared empty as they stumbled though the collapsed entrance. It was like a dark cloud hanged around that area alone, blocking warmth and light from entering. Though, after living though the Fall of Beacon and exploring the wilderness both Jaune and Ruby could tell what it felt like. Being watched, as if the shadows themselves had eyes.

The village felt haunted, a foreboding chill swept down the kid's spines. Maybe they should have attempted the mountain pass? The tension in the air was enough to make Jaune regret his decision to take this path. Though Ruby, ever the brave soul, began shouting into the emptiness.

"I-I know someone is there!", She attempted to keep her voice level, despite the obvious fear that whomever was there was not a friendly. "Please, my Uncle is sick and hurt. He really needs help!"

Suddenly, bird caws begun erupting from a nearby tree. A spooky occurrence even if the blond boy just hadn't met a man who could turn into a bird at will. He had to bring a hand up to his ears in an attempt to block out the noise, the other holding tightly onto Qrow's stretcher.

Just as suddenly as the cries started, it ended. There was no other warning as a blade was suddenly brought down inches in front of Ruby. The two of them lowered Qrow carefully, standing around him protectively as they drew their weapons and faced their assailant. A frightening Grimm-like mask covered their face, but they seem to stare at the young girl with a question in that same gaze. A quick scoff and the word "seriously" was the only prelude before she began a relentless attack. Delivering blow after blow with her strange katana-like weapon as Ruby clumsily drew Crescent Rose to defend with.

Though, one thing unnerved Jaune. Well, other than that this is the second time they had been attacked and it'd barely even been 2 days. No, it was the fact that she was only attacking Ruby. Qrow and himself lay completely untouched, sans being watched by unseen eyes. He tossed one look to the older man on the ground before attempting to go help Ruby.

"No, watch Uncle Qrow!", She yelled, using her sniper to vault herself onto a nearby roof. To her words, the unseen gaze of their attacker grew more curious.

Reluctantly, Jaune moved back their injured charge.

Ruby had to stay on the defensive the entire time, managing to shoot a few missed shots and fruitless swings of her scythe. Every one of her attempts were met with a swifter movement, but yet she remained undamaged. Luckily, Ruby thought, it wasn't like the total one-sided battle with Tyrian. The Rose child felt as if she had a change against this mysterious assailant if given an opening. Distracted with thinking on how to gain the advantage, her weapon was thrownout of her hands, landing onto the floor with a heavy "clank".

She stood still for a moment, shell-shocked at the sudden loss of her weapon, she couldn't react in time to dodge the next strike. What she expected to feel was the sudden pain of her aura being sliced through (it hadn't completely healed from the fight with Tyrian), not being met with the sound of metal on metal. The unmistakable shing of two weapons sliding against one another.

The woman's blade had been deflected by Uncle Qrow's sword-scythe that she'd tied to her back earlier that day.

At first, Jaune was set to carry it. Soon it became too much of a burden, the bulky weight further tiring him. Then Nora, who felt similar symptoms. But, when it came time for Ruby to carry it, there was no weight at all. Similar to how she wielded the massive Crescent Rose as if it was made out of feathers, her aura took to the weapon, carrying the weight for her. It was so light, she forgot it was even there.

Pulling the foreign weapon from its makeshift sheath, Ruby quickly activated it and clicked the "transformation" trigger to bring the weapon into scythe form. She wasn't feeling quite so adventurous to attempt using a longsword, and opted for more familiar territory.

The handle was thicker than her weapon, and she struggled to keep grip as she begun swinging as it was clearly made for hands bigger than her own. It wasn't her fault she hasn't finished growing yet! The red-head kept looking for any more features that were similar to her own weapon yet found next to none. Maybe this wouldn't be as simple as she thought.

Jaune watched with fascination as Ruby begun to fight using her Uncle's weapon. Though, not very graceful, she seemed to be holding her own. Or this woman was holding back. Which was a very frightening thought.

Ultimately, all battles had to have a loser. Just as Ruby begun gaining some confidence in her wielding of Qrow's scythe, her focus broke. Said man broke into a sudden coughing fit, calling her attention as she looked over in his direction. Seeing this opening, their masked attacker sheathed her weapon, striding over to Ruby and simply _pushing_ her off the roof that they'd been battling on. The young girl let out a choked cry as she stumbled and fell. Now laying still on the cracked stone pavement.

Jaune ran over to her, assessing the damage with immeasurable degrees of panic. Her aura had been broken again, shimmering red and cracking like electricity on her outfit. He glared at the woman, curling protectively around his teammate. She strode over to them, shoving him harshly out of the way as inspected Ruby's aura.

Suddenly as the fight began, this ruffian character stopped her assault. Lifting her hand, she twitched her fingers. The boy only felt a gust of wind before darkness took over.

* * *

 

He woke up slowly, feeling achy and miserable and every bit his age. Not that he was ready to admit just how old he was getting. His head felt as if someone had shoved sandpaper in it and scrubbed the inside of his skull. The throb of his injury from Salem's pawn however felt subdued, but then he took notice of the fuzzy feeling caused by painkillers. Did the kids actually get him to a hospital? He'd been pretty sure that that was going to be the pathetic end of QrowBranwen.

The kids? Where were they anyways? Even if they did make it to a hospital he'd be sure Ruby would be sitting right there waiting for him to wake up. Convinced if she left, he'd vanish. The older man wasn't sure when she'd developed that philosophy but it reminded him to much of Summer for his liking.

After all, he'd just-

"Hello Brother.", A oh-so familiar voice spoke from the far side of the room. Of which, Qrow had finally noticed it looked like it could cave in any moment. Not a hospital then. And if the voice behind him was anything to go off of, things were about to get even more complicated.

"Raven.", Was the only answer he chose to dignify her with.

"I'll admit, I wasn't expecting this turn of events— ", He cut her off. That was a lie, she was probably watching every second.

"What, helping your brother not die? I'll admit, I'm a little surprised too.", The fact that his wit and shitty personality still functioned hit home that this wasn't some pre-death dream (nightmare) he was in. Rather, here he lies, alive.

"Not that I expected two children to stroll in with you comatose either, though this is not the event I was going to mention.", She was talking like she knew something. Something that Qrow truly hoped she didn't know. "So."

A gust of wind made the curtains in the window sway. The younger Branwen twin didn't dare take a single breath. His body tense, like he was prepared to vault out of the room at any given moment.

"How long did you plan to keep your Rose a secret from us?"

Well, fuck.

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

* * *

 

His dreams were filled with happy memories with the last frame sitting in his mind, as bright and vivid as the day it came from. Himself, only five or six years old, riding on his father's shoulders while his mother herded the girls ahead of them. The blue-eyed pack of evil charged ahead, shrieking in excitement as he begun to drool on his dad's fluffy winter jacket. The blond recognized it as one of their family trips to Shion. They'd just finished breakfast and were beginning the walk back to the inn before the rest of the days activities began. Though, he didn't recall his father's back being so bony nor so small…

The next thing Jaune knew he was tumbling towards the ground, landing face-first into the chilly soil of Anima.

Blinking blearily, the blond boy took a moment to identify his surroundings. The sky was orange, fading into a soft purple. Almost night-time then. The towering trees that never seemed to end, cracked pavement that appeared like it had been carefully laid stone by stone. Everything was lush and green, sans the small girl dressed in red sitting in the grass. Of which, he recognized instantly.

"Ruby!", He called out, jumping up. She was panting, clearly exhausted. Crescent Rose and Qrow's weapon strapped on either side of her legs rather than on her back where they would normally go.

Oh no. An embarrassing thought raced through his mind.

"Did you… Did you carry me here?", He really had no shame. Getting knocked out without even throwing a single blow or even noticing the enemy, then getting carried to safety by someone both smaller and younger. Ruby had done all the fighting, broken her Aura, and then somehow managed to escape from their mysterious assailant.

Said girl just nodded and looked a bit bashful as she smiled. "Sorry, Jaune. I didn't know any other way to move you and I couldn't get you to wake up. My semblance managed to get us pretty far though. I don't think they could keep up with my speed."

Any and all manliness points he'd gained over the last year have been set back to zero. Welcome back to Square One.

"But! I'm glad you're awake! We need to go save Uncle Qrow from those people.", She jumped up, looking suddenly re-invigorated. Jaune wasn't quite ready to risk it. She could seem fine but her Aura wouldn't be totally healed and couldn't deflect another fatal hit that day. No offense, Qrow. The JNPR leader wanted answers and to help as much as he could but letting Ruby get killed was a no-go.

He recalled watching Ruby fight, Aura fluttering wildly off of her and her weapons. She'd been twice as deadly with Crescent Rose but the way she took to her Uncle's weapon was astounding (And he was still learning to use the simple sword he had, totally shameless). Despite the clear display of skill in their attackers movements, no one had the same creativity in battle as Ruby did. Had the battle with Tyrian not spent her energy, Jaune had no doubt she would have managed to escape with the lot of you and moved on to Mistral.

Ruby had a knack for being surprising. But all human bodies had weaknesses.

Dark circles had set under Ruby's eyes, and her mouth set in a straight line. Worry sat in her furrowed brow-line and she kept looking from left to right as if someone was going to waltz out from the shadows and attack.

"We should rest for the night. You can't fight like that and haven't really slept since the fight with that crazy guy.", He paused for a moment, thinking of the best thing to say next. "If they didn't do anything to your Uncle when we were in Kuroyuri, we shouldn't worry too much about what they will do. It's just one night."

Ruby seemed to deflate as her current state of weakness was brought to attention. Tension was set deep in her muscles. Thought, Jaune did have a point. They probably wanted Uncle Qrow for something or another or it was some horrible misunderstanding? Ruby hoped that the lady that attacked wouldn't interfere again when they went to retrieve him. Maybe he was still on their stretcher, sick with no help... Ugh, hard thought really didn't suit her at all. The dull ache that was set in the back of her mind showed its head with brutal force. But she still was too wired to even consider sleeping then and there. Scary thoughts of what could be happening to her Uncle filling her head. Her red cloak blew forward a bit as a chilly wind gust blew over them.

"I get it if you can't fall asleep just yet.", Ruby smiled as Jaune seemed to read right through her. "Maybe telling me how you got us out of that village would help you relax a little?"

The curiosity was killing him. The last think he knew was Ruby'd been out like a light and himself trying to check if she was okay. And at the positively evil smirk on her face, Jaune knew it was going to be a good story.

* * *

Patience, a trait she could find herself containing at certain times. Other instances, Raven found it simpler to simply charge through and reach her goals. It was one of her strongest talents, the ability to storm through any barrier and come out unscathed with prize in hand. Yet, this was a trial she could not use brute force to get what she wanted.

As soon as the question left her mouth he feigned (she knew he had to be faking, Qrow was a terrible actor) a coughing fit. Then followed up with "passing out" using a show of very sarcastic theatrics before actually falling back asleep. A possible side effect, her medics claimed.

Staring at her yet-again comatose brother, tapping her foot as she waited for him to wake up. Had they not raided Shionwith such success, the antidote for the fairly complex poison would have been impossible. If they'd been in Vale, an anti-venom would be sitting on a shelf ready to administer. He'd managed to get injured in the one place that was not equipped to help him. The villages of Anima suffered constantly from being ill-prepared. Unable to defend, protect, or live the same cushion-covered walls the kingdoms had around them.

Qrow was extremely fortunate The Tribe had chosen to rest and relish in the aftermath of their raid and not move on towards Mistral and turn the profit immediately, only a small part of her troops left with more valuable trinkets. He would have been good as dead. Not that she'd allow said actions to take place. He was too valuable of an asset to her.

The older Branwen twin held a fair good bit of words to share with her little brother. Night-time had long settled, Remnant's shattered moon gleaming in the sky as Raven quietly fumed.

The irresponsibility of him! The betrayal of The Tribe had been bad enough, yet forgivable. Her brother had been far too gentle from the beginning. Raven had been unable to carry out the proper sentence for deserters and traitors when Qrowhad been young and weaker. Now she had no chance of upholding it, not even looking down at his prone form.

Not informing her of such a development was beyond reason. Though, she'd been suspicious from the beginning, clear evidence would always show itself.

As soon as Raven laid her eyes on Ruby Rose, she began to wonder.

Though, the girl looked like Summer in every way, a miniature clone of sorts, small signs began to show. Something as small as passed down mannerism or even how either says certain words can be deflected by saying that "I am her teacher" wouldn't be enough to face her brother with. He'd avoid the topic, the question, and Raven over all. Just as he did earlier with his acting "skills".

Raven almost wishes she could say the child's brains were due to the blood within her veins, but her own brother's sheer stupidity cut that option out. Any and all intelligence Ruby Rose obtained are certainly from Summer, no doubt in mind. A small blessing, for both Raven and the red-haired girl. Perhaps all of Remnant. The world had a great many deal of troubles without not one, but two unfortunate pigeons flapping about.

Plus, Summer Rose had been a capable fighter and proved herself useful. Catching word of her demise was upsetting. Raven could even admit she was fond of the woman, as such pure talent rarely exists these days. Though, Summer's tastes left a lot to be desired. Clearly.

The gaping hole in the side of the makeshift holding cell was a testament to the young Rose's abilities. Looking out the window now, she could see the slightest bit of black smoke rolling from the charred edges of the building. The Tribe, herself included, did not take either of them very seriously at first. Stripping them of their weapons was assumed to been enough.

Crushed bullet shells were discovered in the charred remains. It appeared the the little girl had broken them open for the powder, making a small piled of highly explosive Dust. Then proceeded to dump a cartridge of fire-based rounds on top of it. The child seemed spacey but creative at best. This level of ingenuity was unprecedented, and even a bit frightening.

And so, Raven waited. She waited until pale sunlight shined through the window, illuminating everything in an orange halo.

Then there was noise. A hyper-pitched voice screeching into the quiet dawn, followed by a soft knock on the door.

"I-IS ANYONE THERE?"

* * *

"...So then everything when BOOM!", Ruby finished, jumping up and making a wide motion with her arms.

Jaune looked up at Ruby with wide, astounded eyes. How was it that someone so tiny and innocent could be such an evil genius? He wasn't sure whither to think of her as a little sister from size and age or his superior as she seemed to pass him in every way. At the beginning of their Haven journey, both Ren and himself tried to establish the "big bro" role with the younger girl. Ever since, she'd surpassed, surprised, or defeated them at any angle where being a brother would matter. On more than one occasion, she'd even saved his hide (carrying him away after she blew up a building to escape hostile attackers).

Ruby fell back to the floor, snickering madly as she begun poking their small fire with a stick. She'd been going a bit hysterical from exhaustion at this point. A loud yawn that escaped was sign of progress as her mind begun shutting down and prepping for some hard sleep. Tomorrow they'd get Uncle Qrow back, and then make sure he gets the care he needs. Everything would be okay...

"So whats the plan to get Qrow back?", Jaune asked, wondering if Ruby had already thought of anything. He doubted it, she was more of an on-the-spot kinda person.

But the only response he received was a soft snore as Ruby lays half on her sleeping bag, half on the dirt. The blonde boy smiled to himself and proceeded to tuck himself into his sleeping bag. They'd think of something in the morning...

"This can't seriously be your plan, right?", Jaune asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he stare at Ruby.

Said girl had her hand raised, fist balled up in the knocking position.

"Is it... not a good plan?", She asked, looking at him with an innocent expression.

"I mean... It's a little impractical. Considering these people attacked us I feel like knocking on the door isn't the way we should go."

Ruby looked at her fist, face scrunching up in extreme thought. As if it the most important decision of the last year. To knock or not to knock.

"No. You're right, Jaune.", She proclaimed, lowering her arm and turning towards the door.

The older boy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Alright, so how about we-", He was interrupted.

"They might not hear me if I knock! I don't even know if this is the right building!", Suddenly, she drew in a deep breath and- "I-IS ANYONE THERE?"

Birds flew from their trees in the distance, and it felt as if the sound barrier itself was shattered by the sound of Ruby Rose screaming at the top of her lungs to see if anyone was home. Somehow managing during her war cry-esque version of knocking, her hand had raised, and she gently rapped on the door with a slight nervous chuckle.

Sword and shield now drawn, Jaune waited for someone to greet them. Expecting friendlies was wishful thinking, and he wanted to be ready this time. Though, he wished other methods had been taken into account before this one, it would be hard no matter what to find/sneak off it a full grown man without drawing attention.

"Anyone home?", She continued, thankfully not shouting this time.

Jaune tensed, spine straight and muscle taught. Was it safer to defeat the all the foes then look for Qrow? Or would it be better to covertly find the man and engage only when necessary? He didn't know.

"Hello...? Uncle Qrow?"

Right now, perhaps it was best to just roll with the lucky / silly / secret genius (?) combo that was his teammate. Looking over at her, he could see that she'd pressed her ear against the door.

"Do you... hear that?", Ruby whispered, straining to catch the noises within.

Now stand next to his younger teammate, he leaned in to hear.

It was barely audible, the soft sound of movement could be heard from within the building. The slightest hints of a voice, partnered with the hushed foot steps.

Not fully pressed into the door like Ruby was, Jaune could make out the flutter of footsteps gradually getting closer to the door.

Heart rate rising, Jaune reached over to tap on Ruby's shoulder, gaining her attention. "Get out of sight, and have your sniper trained on the door.", He ordered.

Ruby nodded, quickly using her semblance to hide within a damaged bell tower. Crescent Rose now opened she smashed the point down into the stone floor and waited. She adjusted the cracked scope onto the window just in time to watch the curtains rustle close. Frowning at the missed chance to see inside, she moved back to the door.

After a few minutes, no one came to open it despite the noise they both heard inside. Ruby kept checking back at the window for movement only to find it deadly still. When shifting back to Jaune, she watched as he suddenly seemed real interested on the noise going on inside.

Looking to the tower, Jaune quickly waved his arms to grab Ruby's attention. When he felt the sensation of being watched pressing on him he began signing to her. He'd been listening one voice yelling for a few seconds before a second voice joined in. This one masculine and not yelling back. He couldn't make out if it was Qrow or not but the fact that they clearly heard Ruby's shout and chose not to open the door was suspicious.

He held up two fingers for his partner to see the tapped his lips to signal what he's heard. Then made the motions for his plan. If the two inside where to occupied for the door, then he'd enter and scope it out. The large window with a curtain provided Ruby with a large over fire area to support him. If he managed to even rip the curtains open soon enough...

Ruby bobbed her scythe up and down signaling she was ready for him to take action. Making the secondary plan to blast out the window and use her semblance to speed in there at the first hint of trouble.

Turning the knob slowly, quietly, Jaune tiptoed into the damaged building. He instantly heard both voices better. A stern feminine voice along with unmistakable rasp that he now associated with Ruby's uncle. Curious, he ducked behind a wall and made his breathing shallow and listen to the voices that rang out above him.

"-Taking her right this second! Whatever plan you have in mind is undoubtedly doomed to fail. We can make use of her!"

"Pft. Not happening. Just because of the half-assed idea you got doesn't entitle you to her. Did some screws finally fall loose, Raven? With the bull comin' out of your mouth.", Qrow snickered, his tone was teasing.

Raven, huh? They seem to know each other in one way or another. In some kinda way that was antagonist but not violent. The blond boy continued to ease drop. He had no way to signal Ruby from within the building so he just hoped she wouldn't get trigger happy until there was actually a commotion inside.

* * *

"You're lucky we aren't taking her right this second! Whatever plan you have in mind is undoubtedly doomed to fail. We can make use of her!", Raven shouted. Gods, did she want to throttle him! It was so hard to remain composed with any matter that concerned Qrow. Every second she regretted that he was need alive.

"Pft. Not happening. Just because of some half-assed idea you got doesn't entitle you to her. Did some screws finally fall loose, Raven? With the bull comin' out of your mouth.", He responded, cool as he can manage. He rooted around for his flask, pulling it from his back pocket. It was extremely low but anything to help him get through this encounter.

Seeing Raven again so soon was not part of his plan. She was someone he could only deal with in small doses with looong spans of time between. And forget seeing her after she'd discovered a chink in his hard-worked... ruse? He didn't have a proper term for it but Raven knowing wasn't the worst thing but he'd rather she didn't. He'd like to keep it no one knowing.

It had been enough that she injured her to get the information that she had.

"Ya know-", Qrow started, "You're awfully focused on my affairs and yet you continue to neglect yours. It's getting increasingly obnoxious."

"You're getting agitated. Because I'm right.", Raven smirked, yet again blowing of the hinting of Yang from her brother to his annoyance.

Watching him tilt his flask all the way back, looking into it after he pulls it away with an upset expression. It was empty already. Worse, he didn't feel the slightest bit drunk. He lowered it, and then began moving off the bed.

He winced while getting up, but pushed on anyway. The wound on his side stung and his body still felt like it was filled with bricks but he couldn't stand to be laying down any longer.

"And if you were right?", Qrow asked, looking into the curtains an moving to open them. Refusing to look in Raven's direction. Her knowing was honestly the least of his worries. She only communicated among the tribe, and was more interested in harnessing the ability of Silver Eyes.

"My views remain the same.", a deadpan answer but smugness was still clear in her tone.

"What? Happy Tai didn't cheat on you?", And her momentary elation killed just like that. Qrow really knew how to ruin any moment.

Now wearing a smug grin of his own, Qrow undid the curtains and shifted them open... Only to be greeted by an oncoming bullet flying into the window. Glass exploded around him as chilly wind rushed into the already cold room.

Raven didn't look surprised so she'd obviously been expecting a move to be made one way or the other. He arched out-of-the-way from the shattering glass, his recovered Aura harmlessly bouncing any stray shards away. "Ruby?", He questioned. Raven just nodded, looking nonplussed. She'd forced him awake shortly after the little girl's shout.

"This conversation isn't over, brother.", It was time for them to part ways, she couldn't make any moves without ruining her own plans. Landing any further on his bad side would only bring misfortune. Ironically. A stalemate would have to do.

"Yea yea. The answers still gonna be no.", Qrow countered, turning towards Raven. His usually mild garnet eyes burning into her in such a way that screamed "over my dead body".

Waving out the window, Qrow signaled Ruby. With one more glance back to his twin sister, he carefully jumped out of the window. Everything still hurt but he could manage something as simple as jumping from the second story.

"UNCLE QROW!", was the only thing he heard before being tackled to the floor by a ruby-red blur. "I'm so happy you're okay! How do you feel? What did those people do? I was so worried!", Ruby went on, sitting beside him now on the stone floors. Chuckling, Qrow did his best to divert her worries.

Raven looked down on the seen with a scoff, before drawing her dust katana and opening a portal. "Until next time.", She muttered.

Standing at the top of the stairs, watching their attacker walk into some crazy black/red portal and the proceed to vanish within it, was Jaune. Momentarily stunned by the odd display, he stood with a completely confused expression on his face.

"Uh... What?"

* * *

In Patch, two people begin to pack their things.

One, an older man with blond hair and blue eyes. His face set with a determined expression and he carefully placed a picture frame into his travel pack. Completed with clothes, a few cans of food for Zwei until they made a proper stop, along with other necessities. He gripped the two boat tickets in one hand while throwing the backpack onto his shoulder. Taiyang was all set to go.

With a quickly written letter to Port and Oobleck, he opened the door.

Outside, Yang sat beside her motorcycle. She was a little miffed her dad would get to drive, but understood his ego just couldn't handle riding bitch. Plus she got to hold Zwei, which was always a bonus. Her bags had been packed long ago and she'd been waiting impatiently for him to finish his own packing. She'd resorted to pulling grass out of the ground with her robotic arm while idly petting the family dog with her flesh hand.

Hearing the door latch shut, she looked up to see the serious look on her dad's face and matched it with her own.

"Alright. Let's go.", Taiyang announced, swinging his legs over the motorcycle while Yang grabbed Zwei.

_Dear whoever gets this first, (Probably either Peter or Bart),_

_Yang and I are going to search for Ruby. I apologize for vanishing on such short notice and with no other way to let you know that we are not here. I wish you luck in the restoration of Beacon and Vale._

_If there is any sort of emergency, dispatch a letter to Haven. We'll be in Mistral for a while and set up Haven as general base of operations in our search._

_I hope we will be back soon enough to aid, or soon enough before anyone gets this letter would be even better! Thank you for understanding._

_Sign- Taiyang Xiao Long._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last of the imported chapters! Sorry their all a bit rough and shitty.

**Hi guys! I just binge wrote this entire thing, it's almost ENTIRELY unedited so i'm extremely sorry in regards to its readability. Also this is the quickest i've updated something EVER. I think it's been under 2 weeks? Like damn. I hope you enjoy! I'll look at both ch 2 and ch 3 tomorrow for editing to make them less shitty. (edit; The power went out last night while I was trying to post this ((thanks Qrow)) but im still tired so ill edit the chapters later) Regardless it's still gonna be adverb hell. Night guys!**

**-Asch.**

 

***9-9-17 I never edited it past me is a liar. If anyone wants to be a beta for me i'd really appreciate it !!**

 

 

* * *

He'd forgotten what riding felt like. Or even what being on a boat was like. All his missions were stationed nearby to be close if his daughters ever needed him and even those were few and far between. With Yang and Ruby at home, it'd been his sole mission to raise his girls. Then both of them managed into Beacon at the same time (He was so proud) and Ozpin had just begun issuing him tasks again.

He was always lifted from Point A to Point B via air ship now a days. He couldn't even remember the last boat trip he'd been on. The memory far enough back that he saw STRQ, all sitting together on the bow of the ship. Raven watching each passenger for anything out-of-the-ordinary. Himself trying tell her that glaring at the civilians was making them uncomfortable. Summer idly stitching Qrow's shirt and pants from a small incident involving a pack of seagulls and animal rights, while soaking in the ocean rays. Qrow himself had been working to affix his red cape to his black pajama shirt with Summer's sewing supplies, while shamelessly sitting in public only in matching fuzzy black night pants.

Chuckling a bit, he pushed back the bittersweet memories and opted to find his daughter. Yang vanished from sight after they had been assigned a room and hadn't popped back up since. He was starting to worry.

The boat itself was decent, Tai didn't expect much out of it. Boat prices skyrocketed after the Fall of Beacon and this was the only open boat not yet filled and within price range. However, the layout was pretty atrocious. He walked into the same corridor four times before finding the proper exit, only thanks to a sweet Faunus woman and her husband.

Spotting the mop of blonde hair hovering over the Buffet, he sighed in relief at finding Yang before he ended up too lost. She was grabbing at everything on the table, while some of the more shrewd adults looked on in muted horror.

"Gonna leave some for the rest of the ship?", Yang had swiveled her head at the sound of her dad's voice. He couldn't help but laugh at the lingering cake crumbs on the corners of her mouth.

"Shut up, it's all you can eat. If they weren't ready for this, they shouldn't have put the sign up.", With that statement, she proceeded to dump a handful of cookies onto a plate over-flowing with cakes, generalized versions of food native to Anima, chicken drumsticks, and assorted fruits. Gods, he missed being that age.

It was also nice to see she had an appetite again, even if it was crappy buffet food.

"Alright, I think that's plenty.", Steering her towards the hall and to the room they shared, while Yang just allows herself to be pushed. Of course being mindful of the feast in her hands.

Their room was small, but again the Xiao Long's didn't mind. It wasn't a luxury cruise.

Two full sized beds with gaudy seashell print linens sat within two feet of one another. A nightstand on the outside of each bed that pressed right into the wall. Stock photos of the beach or the boat itself were covering the seafoam-colored walls in cheap frames. Everything screamed "beach aesthetic" to the point of disgust. Too much color for a glorified storage room. But regardless, it'll do. Not a vacation.

Yang plopped down onto her bed, squeaking in distress at the sudden weight. Putting the plate down on the night stand (and grabbing a drumstick), the blonde girl leaned back and looked up at her dad.

"So what's up?", She asked, swallowing a bite and wearing a curious expression.

Taiyang's expression turned semi-serious. "Well, we decided to find your sister as a family and we need a better game plan. 'Show up at Haven' will only get us so far. That's the only tip we got from the letter she left."

"So, we may have to look around some more? We've got the bike and Ruby said she was gonna be traveling by foot. We can travel further easier. Plus, we can ask around for her. I doubt she's given up wearing her hood after some months away. It makes her prettttty easy to recognize."

Taiyang was nervous to mention any information he didn't feel comfortable sharing yet. Anything regarding Summer Rose or the "SEW" stuff, Tai avoided. After Beacon Tower, people would be after Ruby. Dangerous, bad, evil people. Her journey to Mistral wasn't likely to be a simple stroll with Grimm being the only danger. With the danger she faces, it was hard to say if she would have made it to Mistral safe and sound.

And the only hope he had for her safety left a very bad taste in his mouth...

Noticing her dad being deep in thought, Yang put the chicken bone in her hand onto the plate and looked up at him with a cautious look. A fleeting scary thought passed through her head.

"Ruby's okay, right?", Her voice was panicked, the chance of Ruby being taken down by a Grimm was now locked in her mind. After all, they hadn't heard from her in months...

Sighing deeply, Tai looked up. "I'm fairly sure she's alright. Ruby's strong, gonna take a lot to take my girl down."

Gaze now curious, Yang studied her father as he walked towards the port window. Why did he sigh if he thought Ruby was alright? She must have said that out loud because he spoke up.

"Conveniently, your Uncle Qrow vanished at the same time Ruby did. Despite ANYTHING I've said to him.", His face showed annoyance.

"And that's bad why?", Whatever was going on, Yang wasn't understanding it. While Ruby had been recovering, all Uncle Qrow and dad did was argue. At least when she was a kid, they tried to cover it up that they didn't get along. She'd heard her dad yell plenty of time, so it didn't startle her to hear him shout. A childhood full of high-jinx's and exploration had her used to it. But, she'd never heard Qrow yell until she woke up to find her arm gone and the world gone to shit. It scared her more then she'd ever say.

"He's probably with your sister, keeping her safe.", Tai said, watching the waves from outside the window. They'd probably arrive at the Port in the morning. Then, a fairly long motorcycle ride into Mistral. He made a mental note to top up on fuel before taking off again. To be safe.

"And I ask again, why did that need a long sigh? With him protecting her, Ruby is for-sure safe! That's a good thing.", The lack of answers where reeeally starting to grate on her nerves. Though, it occurred to her that the sigh was just voicing his distaste for Uncle Qrow.

"It's nothing. Just... It's a good thing Ruby has someone to keep her safe.", Tai's words weren't confident. Little Ruby with a very big target written on her back, guarded by literally Bad Luck. Plus a multitude of other hangups and issues he had regarding his former teammate. The last "discussion" Qrow and him had was a prelude to this. He should have worked harder to get his way. Now Ruby was who-knows-where. Everything they'd worked so hard on over so many years was finally crumbling and he was afraid of what may follow. Nor was he ready for it.

"So, we can talk about Mom now but not the gigantic beef with Uncle Qrow?", It was a bit callous of Yang to say it that way but after listening to them fight for days on end, thinking about them arguing during her childhood, and the blatant dislike of Qrow in the way her dad talked reminded her too much of the scenario regarding her mother. Rather this time, sadness was replaced with near-childish hatred and anger. "Are we waiting seventeen years to have a serious conversation about that too?"

Taiyang gave her a withering look.

"Seventeen years it is!", She'd get it out of him one day. Or better yet, Uncle Qrow seemed to be the bearer of knowledge her dad wasn't keen on sharing. And if he was with Ruby, that means she'll know it pretty soon.

That statement clearly ended the talk they were having. Any planning would probably be made after they made it into Mistral. Yang couldn't see anything more to do than ask around in Mistral then check towns and land around if the search fails. Grabbing a square of cake off her plate, she began to munch on it thoughtfully.

A few scratch-like noises echoed from the other side of the door. Taiyang walked over, opening it with no caution to reveal Zwei. The family dog padded back into the room, panting and sporting a vibrant Lei.

"Looks like Zwei's having fun.", He remarked casually, watching the corgi hop onto Yang's bed. Begging for some uneaten goodies from her plate, no doubt.

His daughter just shrugged, ripping of some pieces of chicken and sharing with Zwei.

Closing the door, Tai begins to scratch the back of his neck. He didn't mean to blow his daughter question (no matter how tactlessly it was given) off. That just wasn't a conversation to be had now, and hopefully never.

Switching the light off, snickering at the "hey!" Yang shouted in response before turning the nightstand lamp on, Tai flopped himself into bed.

Tomorrow the journey continues.

* * *

" _What did you two hope to gain from this?"_

" _This isn't what we agreed on, Qrow! She's in enough danger with this whole mess!"_

" _Ruby Rose has just been enrolled into my academy. Is there anything you'd wish to share, Qrow?"_

"Uncle Qrow?"

Startling up, the man in question looked over to Summer's daughter. Ruby had been trying for his attention. He sighed, knowing it was time to switch the burden of himself to the blond kid.

It was Jaune's turn to support Qrow. Embarrassingly, he seemed to struggle with holding the man's weight then little Ruby did. She called out to Jaune and asked to switch for a few hours until they settled down for the night. And despite the older man insisting he could walk on his own, it was clear he couldn't. Stumbling each step even with help.

The poison was still an issue, whatever was given to him from his "excursion" with the Raven character (which Qrow kept diverting the subject when asked about) would only work for so long. His entire system had been compromised and damaged from it. It would take more than a few rounds of antidote and some dubious painkillers for a full recovery. Also, it was just extremely distressing for him to be seen so frail in the face of someone who looked up to him as a strong warrior.

"I told you it's fine, kid.", Qrow said, clearly out of breath. "I'm tougher than a little bit of poison."

Ruby sent him a pointed glare.

Despite the strong face he was desperately trying (and failing) to put on, aches and pains were setting in again. His body felt useless and heavy. The medication administered to him would be wearing off in another few hours. He didn't even have any whiskey left to numb himself. The huntsman hoped he could manage to keep coherency until they arrived in Mistral.

Sighing in defeat, Qrow just hung off Jaune and attempted to hold himself up somewhat. It was an awkward fit still, but a little less so then having to balance on Ruby. He was just towered over both kids. Though, he'd expected more complaints out of the boy for having to carry him. Jaune's face just held a little bit of struggle in it, nothing truly negative.

"How much longer till camp?", Jaune asked, securing his hold around Ruby's family. Yea, family. He was still a bit suspicious after the conversation he'd overheard. "No offense, you're no featherweight, man."

Qrow let out a scoff, dropping just a little more of his mass onto the boy. Predictably, he almost dropped him before the kid managed to adjust to the sudden weight.

"Not cool!", Jaune shouted, roughly jostling Qrow in retaliation and feeling slightly bad when he groans in pain. The older man is quick to brush off the concern, and laughed a bit at the childish exchange.

Looking ahead, he saw Ruby stopped in place. "Ruby?"

She had one hand on her chin, looking at the floor in a contemplative manor. Muttering something unintelligible while both males looked at her with matching puzzled expressions.

"Featherweight... Featherweight... FEATHER WEIGHT!", She jolted up suddenly, hand raised in a wide motion. The two men of the group almost fell over again, alarmed by the sudden outburst.

Swiveling on her feet, she looked at directly at her Uncle.

"Uncle Qrow! Can you turn into a birdie?",She asked and he could see the delight she had at her own idea sparkling within them.

"I dunno, kiddo. Probably? But I'm not too sure I can fly right now.", He was completely sure he couldn't. If he can't manage moving his own legs then wings were out of the question.

"Well duh!", Took his pride down a bit hearing that but he let her continue. "But you'll be a lot easier to carry!"

"My semblance kinda acts worse with the feathers on, kid.", Was his response, using the arm that wasn't slung around Jaune to rub the back of his neck. It was already bad enough now that he was basically sober, only the slight fuzz remained from the last swigs he took in his sister's company.

"Worse? I've already tripped over my shoelaces like five times!", The JNPR leader whined, not really all that bother by it. He figured hanging around someone who's a literal Bad Luck Charm would have some kind of effect.

"Sorry 'bout that.", He muttered in response.

Sensing her Uncle's reluctance to make his semblance he spread any more, Ruby worked quick to dismiss any of his worries.

"Psh! As if that's our biggest worry. We should be focused on getting to Mistral over silly stuff like that. It'll take a lot of the weight off of us. Plus! If we get into a fight, you can always change back so we'll never be in any REAL danger. Not that I think we are in the first place!", It was the matter-of-fact tone she had that really sold it.

The weight Uncle Qrow felt under his own semblance was beginning to sink in better as she began looking back at all the time they spent together. He seemed almost neurotic about it throughout the past, and even now. The internal struggle he appeared to have at the prospect of training her to use Crescent Rose, and not forgetting the loud argument with Dad that came right after.

" _That's a disaster waiting to happen, Qrow! I'm not gonna sit around and let MY DAUGHTER get hurt because of your inability to control yourself!"_ , The memories of what her dad had said was still a very fresh memory. Ruby had never heard one of their arguments before that. With the context of Uncle Qrow's misfortune, the thought that the final sentence had been about his fun-loving boyish unpredictability. Suddenly those fights seemed a lot more one-sided, and a lot less candid...

The way Ruby was watching him for an answer dug into his heart. The idea of bringing more of his adversity onto an already risky playing field wasn't something he was keen on doing.

In the end, the choice to shift was made for him as an unearthly screech echoed throughout the forest.

"What was that?", Frightened by the noise, Jaune unconsciously tightens his grip on Qrow.

"Our queue. We need to get moving and find a town. Or at least meet up with Ren and Nora.", Ruby speaks up. "Uncle Qrow, please. We'll move a lot faster."

"I know you're afraid of hurting us but I know you won't. I never got hurt once by your semblance when you were training me. The worst that happened is what? Jaune tripping over his shoelace? He'd do that anyways!", She continued, ignoring Jaune's indignant shout of 'Hey!'. "Please trust me, Uncle Qrow. We'll be fine."

That was just too earnest, innocent and sweet for Qrow not to listen. His heart melted under the warmth of her speech. Even still, it dug up painful memories of another Silver Eyed open soul speaking his worries away. He was starting to think it wasn't just Grimm that buckled under the weight of that gaze. There would be a time in a place for discussions regarding the hard reality of his bad luck, and what it had costed everyone. And with the rate everything was shattering around them, that talk would be coming soon.

With a dramatic sigh, he pulled his arm out of Jaune's grip and off of the boy's shoulder. Unable to manage any words, Qrow changed. The process only took a split second and then he was on the floor. Black feathers ruffled and out of place, his wings were drooping and his body was overcome with tremors. His tail bobbed with the effort it took to breath. He knew he was weak but damn, he didn't think he was that bad off.

Jaune looked at the crow, a shocked look on his face. The magic of watching a full grown man turn into a bird had not worn off.

"Aw, you're so adorable!", Ruby, ever the animal lover, walked over to him. Gently lifting him up with two hands. She could tell he was glaring at her for the remark even as an inexpressive bird. It was still her Uncle, her elder, even if he was an extremely cute birdie.

The distant roar washed over the quiet forest once more, only this time it was closer and the situation was pressing down on them. Now serious, Ruby placed her (bird) Uncle on the inside of her hood, resting him on her shoulder while the wall of cloth kept him in place.

"Alright. Let's get moving."

 

* * *

 


End file.
